Characters
Characters are required to play matches. You can pick from various characters from a crazy scientist to a telekinetic. Characters specialize in different stats and abilities that can affect your gameplay. Normal Characters, Premium Characters and Joker Characters can be obtained from Normal Character Draw, Premium Character Draw Limited Edition Draw, and Surprise Login Rewards. Ranking Characters can be obtained by collection League Tokens from the Master and Challengers JOYmall shop. Premium Character Draw costs 30 Gems for x1 draw but you're guaranteed a ★3 or higher. Normal Character Draw costs 10,000 Gold for x1 draw and you can get lower star characters including ★2. Diamond is currently the highest grade character you can receive from these draws. There is currently 51 obtainable characters available, including Joker Characters and their variations. Also, there is 13 unobtainable/retired characters. Most of these characters are from collaboration events, like Gangnam PSY for example. Character Visuals Character models will receive a special visual if the player obtains top 1,000 in highest assets and/or rank into the Challengers League. Platinum Character.png| High Assets Will Have Flames Around Character Challengercharactersize.png| Challenger Characters Appear to be Larger Challengercities.png| Challenger Cities Will Have Crowns on Them Character List There are Normal Characters, Joker Characters, and Special Edition Characters. Normal Characters are easier to obtain, but they're typically weaker than Joker Characters. Joker Characters are usually stronger in stats and only start at ★5 grade. They also have the potential to reach a higher grade. The highest is ★6 Gold+. They're also harder to obtain too. Character Enhancement Characters can be enhanced which increases their level. It costs other Characters as fodder and Gold to enhance and reach the max level of that character's grade. Enhancing can improve Character Stats. * The most efficient way to level up your character is to use EXP Enforcer. Character Upgrade Characters at the maximum level can be upgraded by spending certain currency. The Character will be replaced by Lv. 1 of a higher rarity if you do. For example, upgrading a ★4 Ion (Max Level) will give a ★5 Ion (Lv. 1). It costs Gems, Topaz or Upgrade Stars to upgrade. Jokers Jokers are special Characters that have a skill card that can be used before or after using the actual Skill Card in your hand. Usually, the Jokers are a 4* to 6* variation a skill card (regardless of the Season) There are some Jokers that can be used and paired very well with their own cards, a good example is Dr. X's Gravity UP (Yikes! Crocodile!) or Mechanical Sharon's Sharon's Calculation (Let's Count from the Hello Kitty Update) and Marionette, this a very powerful move if you have Goods that can increase your Doubles to spell your opponent into a possible Double Bankruptcy in one turn. Some Jokers can spell disaster when played early, Toll Booster Jokers will have to face the possibility of the opponent using Winning Move or Color Synchronization to gain the edge of the battle. Try to mix and match your own Joker, Character that will be using it, and Skill Card Setup to gain the upper hand from the opponents. Stats Character Stats can affect the game by increasing tolls, having more start money, and discounts. Joker Characters tend to have passive skills in place of these stats. The passive skills vary from character to character. Start Money Bonus allows you to begin the game with more start money. Cheaper Jailbreak Cost reduces the cost of jail breaking. Minibattle Payout ↑ increases the game money (JOY) payout from Minibattle victories. People who fail to pick the same coin as you will have to pay more. Tax Discount reduces tax costs when arriving at National Tax Service. Toll on Vacation Spots ↑ increases the toll fee collected when an opponent lands on your vacation spot. Toll on Cities ↑ increases the toll fee collected when an opponent lands on your city. Toll Discount reduces the toll fee when you land on an opponent's city. Trivia * Old Characters were given a visual update and converted from 2D to 3D animation on October 18, 2016. * If you one characters looks or stats but do not like their joker, you can swap their joker card for another joker card that you own. However, it will set you back 500 Topaz. ** It will also cost 500 Topaz to change or revert back to the original joker. ** Jokers can be added to non-joker characters for the same price. Category:Game Features